L'oeuf
by Mude
Summary: Que se passe t il quand on met deux petits garçons ensembles pour un devoir ? Shonen Aï puis YAOI


Titre : L'oeuf

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh…un peu de tout sauf du death! UA, Shônen Aï puis Yaoi

Rating : K

Note : les phrases en italique sont les pensées des persos. Hum hum… Cette idée de fic m'est venue en regardant un épisode de South Park….(oui, je sais que c'est pas le top niveau inspiration mais que voulez-vous ?) je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas du tout une fic nawak comme les épisodes de cette série animée :) (quoique South Park traite des sujets de l'actualité avec…..ironie dirons nous…bon ok, ils se foutent carrément de leur figure!)

Synopsis principal de l'épisode South Park : Mr le député des Etats-Unis hésite entre autoriser ou refuser le mariage gay car cela résulterait forcément de l'adoption d'enfants. Mme Garisson (un travesti instit) ne veut pas que les gays aient le droit de se marier car il s'est jeter par son mec. Donc, pour prouver au député que les gays ne sont pas fait pour le mariage, elle/il fait faire une expérience aux enfants de sa classe avec pour sujet un œuf. Elle/il forme deux catégories de couples: les hétéros et les gays. Ce sont Kyle et Stan qui sont pris comme couple homosexuel. Le but de l'expérience est de s'occuper de l'œuf comme si c'était son propre enfant. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, elle/il s'aperçoit que le couple Kyle/Stan marche aussi bien que les couples hétéros. Voilà!! bon, je ne vous raconte pas tout car je n'ai pris de l'histoire, que l'œuf avec 2 enfants mâles.

Couple : Avec moi, c'est vraiment pas compliqué!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de South Park ne sont pas à moi (en plus, j'en voudrais pas!) ainsi que les G-boys (Eux, par contre ça me fait mal de pas pouvoir les avoir)

GO TO THE LECTURE!

* * *

_๑๑ **L'œuf **๑๑_

* * *

Ecole primaire – Sank City

Heero Yuy, élève sans problème de CM1, était un petit garçon taciturne, aimant la solitude et pas causant pour deux sous. Il était moitié japonais par sa mère et moitié russe par son père. Il ne passait pas inaperçu dans la rue, car hormis ce métissage, un nid de pigeons lui faisait office de cheveux….Tignasse serait le mot approprié pour cette masse capillaire pour le moins….bordélique. Mais le plus surprenant restait ses yeux; une couleur peu commune mais néanmoins très belle : Bleu cobalt, c'est une sorte de bleu marine. Déjà, à 10-11 ans, Heero était un joli petit garçon, les traits fins, un petit corps encore menu de par son jeune âge mais cependant solide et un peu musclé car il adorait le sport et particulièrement le karaté. Il faisait la fierté de ses parents – Fuyutsuki et Kaoru Yuy - car il était le premier de sa classe, il était très intelligent pour son âge. Heero avait un seul ami dans l'école et il s'appelait Trowa Barton, il s'entendait bien avec lui car il était tout aussi causantque notre japonais et lui ressemblait intellectuellement ! Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre étant donné qu'ils pensaient quasiment pareil.

Pourtant, un jour, l'univers d'Heero s'écroula comme un château de cartes en la présence de Duo Maxwell.

_«Mais qui-est-il» _me demandez-vous?

Qui il est ? Duo Maxwell était le petit garçon le plus hyperactif de toute l'école ! C'est simple: un rien l'amusait et il passait son temps à rigoler et à embêter Heero !

Quand il ne lui collait pas au dos, c'était pour dire : «Dis Heero, tu veux jouer avec moi ? j'ai les dernières billes à la mode ! Elles sont trop belles, elles sont sphorécentes ! Alors, tu veux bien jouer te plait ? te plait te plait te plait te plait te plait te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!» (dit très rapidement)

Et comme toujours, Heero lui répondait: «Vas-t'en idiot» _«et en plus, c'est phosphorescentes pas sphorécentes, __baka__»_

Mais cela ne refroidissait pas Duo, oh non! pas le moins du monde !

Pourtant le petit Duo était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable, il était gentil, tout le temps souriant et très sociable! Il avait les cheveux châtains clair qui viraient vers couleur caramel-miel en été, ils étaient longs, ils lui arrivaient presque aux omoplates et étaient le plus souvent attachés en tresse, pour éviter de le gêner. Il avait aussi de beaux yeux, comme Heero, mais lui c'était dû à une anomalie génétique, leur couleur était dans les teintes violet clair mais sa maman, étant poète et fleur-bleue de nature, avait préféré appeler cette couleur: Améthyste. «Comme ça, quand ses yeux brilleront, on croira que ce sont de jolies pierres précieuses, comme les boucles d'oreilles de sa maman d'ailleurs !» avait-elle déclarée.

Duo était également très têtu, quand il avait une idée ou une opinion sur quelqu'un, c'était très difficile de le faire changer d'avis !

Il avait emménagé à Sank City depuis 1 semaine. Et quand il arriva à l'école où sa maman l'avait inscrit, la première chose qu'il fit, c'eut été de balayer toute la cour de récréation du regard…pour se poser sur Heero. Depuis le petit garçon ne quittait plus le japonais, au grand damne de celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Par contre, ce Duo était un être étrange car quand Heero le regardait et que Duo se rendait compte de ce regard posé sur lui, il se retournait vers le japonais et…rougissait en souriant… Etrange, Heero se demandait si il n'était pas malade à être rouge comme ça…Sinon, il faudrait qu'il appelle le médecin, et si l'américain n'en avait pas, le japonais se disait qu'il consentirait à lui donner le sien (NDA: Heero est peut-être intelligent mais ça n'en reste pas moins un enfant) parce que, même si Duo était un brin casse-pieds et collant, il n'était pas du tout méchant ! Au contraire, d'ailleurs Heero se demandait parfois comment l'américain pouvait le supporter, lui qui était si…silencieux, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça en fait, au moins, il ne parlerait pas aux murs…

Mais vint ce jour malheureux

Ce jour de profond ennui

Ce jour où l'on a pas envie que maman vous réveille

Ce jour qui s'appelait : **DEVOIR A DEUX**

D'habitude, cela ne gênait pas Heero, car il se mettait avec Trowa mais ce jour-là, par manque de bol, le petit Quatre - grand favori et client des hôpitaux dû à sa santé fragile - revenait en classe après 3 semaines passées en clinique. La maîtresse, n'ayant pas prévu le blondinet, décida de faire changer les groupes et donc, Trowa se retrouva avec Quatre.

Et Heero hérita de….Sir pot-de-Glue j'ai nommé Duo!

Le but du devoir était simple, il fallait s'occuper d'un œuf comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Heero demanda à la maîtresse pourquoi elle leur faisait faire ce devoir très inutile selon lui. Elle lui avait répondu très convaincue «C'est l'éduc' nationale qui veut ça, pour tester votre niveau de responsabilité quand on a votre âge»….vous voyez le genre de conviction…. Mais Heero, lui, pas convaincu pour deux sous, lui avait rétorqué «Mais on ne peut pas, on est deux garçons! C'est pas possible, il faut un mâle et une femelle pour faire ce genre de devoir !» Ah ! Qu'il était fier de sa réplique sans possibilité de pouvoir la rejeter le petit Heero! Mais il déchanta vite quand la réponse de sa maîtresse arriva «Ecoute mon petit Heero, je n'y peux rien, on ne peut pas reprocher à Quatre d'être revenu et puis….vous pourriez être deux papas veufs, c'est-à-dire que la maman n'est plus là, et qui s'entraident pour élever leur enfant» Heero n'était toujours pas convaincu mais n'allait pas encore répliquer car il avait compris que la maîtresse ne voulait pas le changer de groupe.

_Tiens, d'ailleurs, voici le second «papa»_ se dit-il

Duo : Dis, t'as vu, la maîtresse nous a mis tous les deux ensemble ! C'est super non !

Heero :…

Duo : Roohh, fais pas cette tête Hee-chan! On va bien s'amuser, ça va être rigolo!!!!

Heero : _«__Hee-chan __???» _Hee-chan ?

Duo : Vi, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait plus joli que Heero !

Heero _(détachant ses mots)_ : Je.Ne.Suis.Pas.Une.Fille.

Duo : Hihihi, je sais! Mais comme mon papa apprends le japonais, il m'a un peu expliqué….mais qu'est ce c'est dur !! Comment t'arrives toi ? Moi, j'ai retenu que le truc des su….su….suuuuuu……suffixes voilà ! J'ai essayé avec plusieurs pour ton prénom et j'ai trouvé que Hee-chan, ça t'allait très bien!

_«MAIS QU'IL ARRÊTE DE PARLER!»_ s'énervait Heero. Ce garçon avait le don – très rare il faut le dire – de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Heero : Pour la dernière fois, je te le répète, je ne suis pas une fille, alors n'utilises plus ce suffixe, c'est clair ?

Duo : Quel rabat-joie! Mais j't'adores quand même ! héhéhé

Heero : Hmph…

Le japonais avait les pommettes rouges suite à cette déclaration. «_Q__u'est-ce que j'ai? Je ne dois pas être distrait par ce __baka_!» Au même moment, la maîtresse annonça le début du devoir. Ainsi, tous les élèves regroupés par deux, devaient rester tout le temps ensemble – au grand désespoir d'Heero – sauf, bien sûr, le soir où ils rentraient tous chez eux en s'étant préalablement mis d'accord entre eux sur qui garderait «l'enfant» jusqu'au lendemain.

Duo: Alors, tu veux faire le papa ou la maman?

Heero _(pris au dépourvu)_ : Nani?!

Duo _(rigolant) _: Ben oui! Pour élever un enfant, il faut un papa et une maman!

Heero : Je le sais Baka! Mais je ferais jamais la maman, tu entends?

Duo : Bon, ok, alors ce sera moi:) je suis content, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'occuper d'un enfant!

Heero : Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise?

Duo : Ben, tu sais, j'ai pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur, je suis tout seul moi… Alors, je m'ennuie… Chaque année, je demande au père Noël si je peux en avoir mais il m'en a jamais envoyé… Pour une fois que je peux m'occuper d'un enfant, cousin ou cousine, ben je le fais! Je ne serais plus seul avec notre enfant!

Heero _(qui commençait à avoir peur) _: Duo… Ce n'est qu'un œuf.

Duo : Mais je le sais Hee-chan ! – Petit tic d'Heero en entendant ce surnom idiot – mais maintenant, la maîtresse a dit qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on le voit comme un œuf mais comme un bébé. Alors, Papa?

Heero, soudain fatigué, soupira. Il lui faudrait beaucoup d'efforts et de courage pour réussir à survivre à ce devoir et surtout….à Duo.

_«En plus,__ cette satanée expérience dure__ 2 semaines…»_ pensa Heero, dépité d'avance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que l'expérience avait débuté. Tous les autres petits couples de la classe avait l'air de s'entendre parfaitement entre eux, même Trowa et Quatre! D'ailleurs, Heero trouvait le petit méché bizarre depuis 2 jours, il avait souvent le visage rouge ! Il se dit alors que Duo devait lui avoir transmis sa maladie.

_«Pourvu que ça ne soit pas contagieux !»_ se dit-il, car même si le devoir était barbant, le petit métis n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une mauvaise note, il n'en avait jamais eu et c'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer!

Duo : Papa?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Il faut que tu t'occupes d'Akira, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Heero : Hn.

L'américain lui mit doucement «l'enfant», baptisé Akira par Duo, dans les mains et avant de courir aux toilettes, s'approcha d'Heero et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en lui chuchotant un « merciPapa ». Heero, lui, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, ne put rien faire. Mais lorsque Duo partit, il cria, rouge comme une tomate « MAIS CA VA PAS!». Il ne remarqua même pas les regards un brin apeuré de ces petits camarades, ni le fait qu'il avait crié avec plusieurs secondes de retard après que l'action ne se soit passée.

Quand Duo revint, il eut droit à un regard noir des plus menaçants.

Heero : Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!

Duo : Ben quoi! Il faut quand même que j'aille aux toilettes, je ne peux pas me retenir toute la journée !

Heero : Pas ça. C'est_…(__pommettes __rouge)…_

Duo : Huh?

Heero : Zut, tu le sais ! Ne fais pas semblant !

Duo _(innocent jusqu'au bout) _: Euh… nan je sais toujours pas…

Heero : POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSÉ?

Duo : Ah !!! Ca ! Ben c'était pour te remercier de t'occuper d'Akira pendant que j'allais aux toilettes, c'est tout !

Heero : Hn. Ne fais plus ça.

Duo : Ben pourquoi? Ma maman me le fait tout le temps!

Heero : Je suis pas ta mère.

Duo _(rigolant) _: Oui, ça j'avais remarqué! Bon… Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupes d'Akira !

Heero : Hn.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir, à la sortie de l'école

La maman d'Heero était venue chercher son fils mais celle-ci semblait assez préoccupée.

Kaoru : Heero!

Heero : Maman.

Kaoru : Mon chéri, on a un problème avec papa…

Heero : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kaoru : Tu sais que ce soir, papa et moi on doit sortir…

Heero : Hn au restaurant, c'est un dîner important pour papa.

Kaoru : Oui et on avait une baby-sitter pour te garder… Et bien, elle ne peut pas venir, elle est malade.

Heero : Tu sais, je peux rester à la maison, tout seul… je suis grand.

Kaoru : Pas question ! Raaahh…je suis bien embêtée..

Duo : Madame madame !

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Heero peut venir à la maison. Je suis sûr que Maman et Papa seront d'accord !

Kaoru : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Duo : Duo Maxwell m'dame !

Heero _(prenant le bras de l'américain et lui chuchotant) _: Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Duo _(souriant et chuchotant aussi) _: Je sauve la situation !

Heero _(énervé) _: On est pas dans un film !

Kaoru : Ma foi… Mais il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec ton papa ou ta maman…

Duo : Oh ouais, ma maman va pas tarder

: Duo ! Mon chéri !

Duo : Bah, vous voyez ! Maman je suis là !

Maman de Duo : Oh… Bonjour madame, je suis Helen Maxwell, maman de Duo _(regardant vers __Heero_ bonjour…

Heero : Heero, son fils.

Kaoru : Bonjour, Kaoru Yuy la maman d'Heero.

Helen : Ah, c'est donc toi le fameux Heero!

Le japonais tourna un regard noir vers Duo, l'air de dire « qu'est ce que tu a raconté sur moi ? »

Duo : M'man, Heero peut dormir à la maison steuplait ? steuplait steuplait !!

Helen : Voyons Duo! Ne sois pas comme ça!

Kaoru : Oh, ne le grondez pas, c'est ma faute. En fait, mon mari et moi ne sommes pas à la maison ce soir et notre baby-sitter est malade. Duo a gentiment proposé qu'Heero dorme chez vous.

Helen : Oh, je vois. Bon….Heero, ça te dis?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Heero, on va bien s'amuser à la maison!

Heero : Hn

Duo : Ouais! Cool!

Kaoru : Par contre, tu n'a pas de pyjamas ni de brosse à dents, ni de sous vêtements…

Helen : Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça! Nos fils font à peu près la même taille, Duo pourra lui prêter un pyjama. Pour la brosse à dents, nous en avons en plus où cas où justement, nous aurions des invités. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller chercher un sous vêtement propre et des vêtements de rechange. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas rester le lendemain, puisque c'est Samedi!

Kaoru : Non ! Vous en faîtes déjà beaucoup trop Madame! Je vous remercie.

Helen : Ca ne me gêne pas. Vous êtes sûre pour Samedi ?

Duo : Allez Heero, dis oui !

Heero : ………pourquoi pas… Maman ?

Kaoru : Ma foi, comme tu dis, pourquoi pas ? Par contre, Heero ne pourra pas rester toute la journée, il a cours de karaté l'après midi.

Helen : Oh, pas de problème ! Dîtes moi où c'est et je l'amène !

Duo : Je pourrai vous accompagner ?

Helen : Oui mon chéri.

A partir de ce moment, Heero se déconnecta de cette conversation pour réfléchir intensément (pour son âge). Comment allait-il faire pour pouvoir supporter ce crétin à natte deux jours consécutifs ? En plus, il espérait pour sa santé qu'il ne ronflait et ne parlait pas la nuit sinon ça serait le pompon! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de répondre _«pourquoi pas…»_ grrrr, non mais je vous jure! Et la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, il allait devoir s'occuper d'«Akira»… Enfin voyons, ce n'est qu'un œuf! Ce n'est pas une personne, on ne peut pas donner un nom à un objet ! à un truc pas vivant quoi !! Kami-sama, comment allait-il survivre ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chez les Maxwell**

C'était 20h et Heero en avait déjà assez. Duo n'avait pas arrêté une seconde! Toujours à parler, parler, parler! Au bout d'un moment, le japonais saturait tellement que les paroles de l'américain devenaient incompréhensibles! _«Akira ci, Akira ça…__blablablabla__»_

Helen : Les enfants, à table!

Ah, enfin un peu de calme et de tranquillité ! Au moins, ce satané natté ne pourra pas parler avec la bouche pleine!

Helen : Alors, les enfants, vous vous amusez bien ?

Duo (bouche pleine) : Oh ouich, chtrop biench!

_«C'n'est pas vrai…..Même la bouche pleine, il parle ! Jamais il ne me laissera tranquille…»_ pensa le japonais.

Duo : Si tu veux Heero, on ira jouer à la console après avoir manger

Ne voyant pas le japonais répondre à sa phrase, le petit américain crut alors que c'était une affirmation. Une fois dans la chambre de Duo, ils commencèrent une partie de playstation. Heero gagnait haut la main et Duo râlait mais bon, si c'était Heero qui le battait, ça allait. En fait, le petit natté n'acceptait que Heero. Vous allez me dire _«Attends, avec le bon caractère jovial qu'il a, il a du mal à ne pas se faire __d'autres __amis !»_ je vous dirais _«c'est vrai» _mais Duo n'était ami avec personne d'autre qu'Heero, les autres n'étaient que des copains de passage tandis qu'avec Heero, il affirmait que c'était son ami pour la vie ! Il aimait beaucoup Heero.

Heero : On va se coucher.

Duo : Mais Hee-chan, on…(regard noir d'Heero) euh…HeeRO, on est vendredi, demain y a pas école, on peut se coucher un peu plus tard que d'habitude ! Maman me laisse jusqu'à 22h et là, il est que…(regarde son réveil) 21h ! c'est trop tôt.

Heero : Je suis fatigué et je m'ennuie, alors autant se reposer, comme ça, on ne verra pas le temps passer.

Duo : Ma…

Heero : D.U.O (prononcer le prénom lentement mais menaçant)

Duo : bon….d'accord mais j'en ai vraiment pas envie !

Heero : Hn.

L'américain se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. De là, il cria à sa mère qu'ils allaient se coucher. Il referma la porte et alla chercher un pyjama pour le japonais.

Duo : Tiens, je te prête le tout noir avec des petites ailes de chauves souris rouges dessus. C'est mon préféré.

Heero : Si c'est ton préféré, pourquoi tu me le prêtes ?

A cette question, le petit garçon natté rougit et sourit.

Duo : Parce que c'est toi Heero.

Il avait répondu ça comme si c'était l'évidence même!

Une fois tous les deux couchés, une délicieux silence s'installa pour le plus grand bonheur d'Heero.

……

……

…..

Malheureusement, il fut de courte durée.

Duo : Hee-chan…

Heero : Du…- puis se disant que cela ne servirait à rien de le corriger puisque Duo recommencerait - raah puis laisse tomber. Quoi ?

Duo : Je sais que je vais t'embêter…

Heero : C'est déjà fait.

Duo (ignorant la remarque) : Comment trouves-tu Akira?

Heero (soupirant) : Ce n'est qu'un œuf.

Duo : Non, c'est notre bébé!

Heero : Oui, un bébé qui ne respire pas, qui ne boit pas son biberon, qui ne fait pas son rot comme tous les autres bébés normaux et enfin, un bébé qui ressemble beaucoup à un œuf ! Et que, si ce n'était pas toi mon partenaire, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait dans mon estomac !

Duo (larmes aux yeux) : Mais… mais Heero…

Heero : Ca suffit, on dort maintenant. Oyasumi.

Duo : ma…

Heero : OYASUMI.

Duo : 'yasumi.

Pendant 5 min, ce fut le calme total. Heero se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir, commença à fermer ses yeux, mais il entendait comme un nez qui coule, qui renifle. Il se dit qu'un nez qui coule ne pouvait provenir que d'une personne qui est malade ou qui…pleure…

…PLEURE?!

Se retournant discrètement de l'autre côté, le japonais remarqua les petits soubresauts impulsifs de son camarade. L'observant pendant quelques secondes, Heero se dit qu'il fallait peut-être intervenir.

Heero _(chuchotant) _: Duo…?

Pas de réponse.

Il recommença son action.

Heero : Duooooo…..??

Duo _(reniflant) _: Qu..Quoi?

Oui, c'est vrai ça, Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, aucune excuse, aucune douceur….

Heero : Euh…rien

Dans le noir, le silence était pesant mis à part ces reniflements incessants venant de Duo. Et Heero commençait à en avoir marre.

Heero : Oï! Arrête ça.

Duo : Laisse-moi tranquille, méchant Heero.

Heero : Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer… (soupir) qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : Ri…rien

Heero (menaçant) : Duo…

Duo : Il y a que…. Tu arrêtes pas d'être méchant avec moi, moi…moi… je… suis tout le temps gentil avec toi parce que….je t'aime beaucoup…. Mais toi, tu m'aimes paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss !!! _se__ remet à pleurer_

Heero resta figé dans le lit _«je t'aime beaucoup»_, personne à part ses parents – et encore, quand ils n'étaient pas en déplacement - ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'on l'aimait….

Le petit Heero sentait une chose étrange dans son cœur, un truc bizarre qui cognait fort !

Heero : Pour… Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

Duo : Snif… je sais pas… c'est comme ça, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois à l'école…snif

Heero : Ne pleures pas stp, je n'aimes pas voir les gens pleurer….

Duo : A quoi ça sert de toute façon ? Tu m'aimes pas….

Le japonais se mit à sourire doucement.

Heero : Retournes toi stp

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Heero: Stp, pour me faire plaisir…

Le petit américain se retourna donc. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit Heero sourire d'un air si doux, lui qui ne lui connaissait que son air ronchon et impassible.

Duo : Heero! Comme tu es beau quand tu souris !

Heero : Viens

Duo : Où ça ?

Heero : Dans mes bras, pour te consoler des méchantes choses que je t'ai dites.

Alors, de nouveau tout sourire, Duo alla s'installer dans les bras du japonais, il lui murmura un petit «merci» à peine audible mais qu'Heero entendit et l'américain lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue en guise de pardon. Heero rougit mais ne dit rien. Ils s'endormirent tels quels.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin

Helen : Les enfants, debout…. Duo, mon chéri, c'est l'heure… Heero-kun, c'est l'heure.

Le japonais se réveilla en premier. Duo, fût le plus dur à réveiller mais sa mère avait l'habitude. Il suffisait qu'elle laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte pour que les odeurs de la cuisine parviennent jusqu'aux narines du petit américain et là, miracle ! Duo se réveillait comme une fleur ! _«Incroyable»_ se disait Heero.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, en somme. Oui, en somme, si on exceptait le fait qu'Heero n'arrêtait pas de traiter Duo de «Baka»

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Puis, vint le jour de la délivrance pour Heero, le jour où l'expérience de l'œuf pris fin! Cependant, Duo n'était pas ravi, d'ailleurs Heero le lui fit remarquer.

Heero : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Duo ?

Duo : Le jeu est fini…

Heero : Et c'est pas trop tôt !

Duo : Vraiment, tu penses ça ?

Le japonais hésita.

Heero : Je ne devrais pas ?

Duo _souriant d'un air doux_ : Moi, pendant ces 15 jours passés avec toi, je me suis jamais autant régalé de faire un devoir, c'était super……Surtout que j'étais avec toi, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir…. Apparemment, ce n'est pas pareil pour toi…

En son for intérieur, Heero bouillait tellement il était troublé et….heureux on peut le dire. Mais, bien sûr, son visage restait impassible. Cependant, pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il devait être franc avec Duo et envers lui-même, car l'Américain l'était tout le temps avec lui.

Heero _souriant d'un air tendre _: Si…. Si Duo, c'était pareil pour moi aussi… Au départ, je trouvais que tu parlais beaucoup trop pour moi mais on s'y habitue et puis…. Tu ne serais pas le même Duo si tu devenais silencieux…Ca…Ca me manquerais à force de ne plus t'entendre…

L'américain se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer… Heero, pour la deuxième fois, était gentil avec lui et en plus, il avait eu droit à un sourire, un sourire si rare… Personne n'y eu avait droit à ce sourire, même pas ses parents! Alors, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Duo avança et tendit ses bras pour les entourer autour du cou d'Heero et enfouir sa tête dans le cou du japonais.

Duo : Merci…Merci beaucoup Heero… D'être mon ami, mon VERITABLE ami… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Le japonais, pris tout d'abord par surprise, ne fit rien mais en entendant les paroles de Duo, avec cette voix si pleine d'émotions, il passa ses petits bras autour de la taille de l'Américain comme pour lui affirmer qu'il serait toujours son ami… Même si un étrange sentiment se faisait sentir dans son estomac…Comme si des papillons le remplissait et voletaient très vite. Le «je t'aime» de Duo lui paraissait normal. Toujours dans ses bras, il murmura :

« Je… Je me sens bizarre, comme si je volais… Et puis, je me sens si bien…ici… Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens pour toi…«

Duo : Restons ensemble, Hee-chan…pour toujours…stp

Heero _fermant les yeux et soupirant _: Oui.

**TSUZUKU**

Et ben, ça m'a bien pris 6 mois avant de terminer ce premier chapitre! Et oui, avec le bac (que j'ai réussi), le boulot de Juillet, les vacances et la rentrée, sans compter les pannes d'inspiration:p, voilà, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalés à le lire Mais je préviens maintenant, la suite n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, je suis en BTS et j'ai du boulot mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire quelques bouts par ci par la , en attendant, vous aurez droit à des ones shots:) C'est mieux que rien.

Maintenant, je vais vous montrer le plan que j'ai prévu pour cette fic.

Elle se divisera en 5 parties:

La 1 : C'est celle que vous venez de lire, de là où tout a commencé. «L'école primaire»

La 2 : Le collège

La 3 : Le lycée

La 4 : La fac (et fin)

La 5 : Epilogue

… Et ben, j'ai du boulot!! TT

En espérant avoir toujours des fidèles pour mes histoires,

Gros kissous à tous !

Xiao-Mai


End file.
